


Weird Side Effects

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Character thought they were too old to get pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Non-A/B/O 'verse where mpreg's naturally possible, Pregnant Tony Stark, Triple Drabble, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "I don't believe it. I'm too old to be pregnant," Tony insisted in the face of all the facts before them. Facts like the pregnancy tests were positive. Facts like he was showing. Facts like of the weird side effects caused by snapping the Infinity Gauntlet (including glowing for three months straight), one had been Tony coming out the other side looking like he'd shed a decade or three overnight—which was a shame. Peter hadn’t gotten the chance to appreciate his gray hair in anything but pictures. "This can't be right."





	Weird Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I don't believe it. I'm too old to be pregnant," Tony insisted in the face of all the facts before them. Facts like the pregnancy tests were positive. Facts like he was showing. Facts like of the weird side effects caused by snapping the Infinity Gauntlet (including glowing for three months straight), one had been Tony coming out the other side looking like he'd shed a decade or three overnight—which was a shame. Peter hadn’t gotten the chance to appreciate his gray hair in anything but pictures. "This can't be right."

"By definition, you aren’t too old to be pregnant, because you're pregnant," Peter said calmly. Part of him was screaming in equal parts excitement and terror, but he needed to hold it together. Only one of them was allowed to fall apart at a time, and Tony had dibs. "We have twelve pregnancy tests to prove it."

"I'm sixty years old! The tests are wrong."

"Would it make you feel any better to go to a doctor?"

"They give the exact same test there."

"At this point—" Peter splayed a hand across the curve of Tony's stomach. "—they can give you an ultrasound."

"There's a thought. FRIDAY, scan me."

"The tests are right, boss," FRIDAY said. "You're up the duff. In the family way. Expect—"

"Enough," Tony said forcefully. He put his hand over Peter's. His eyes were wild. "So I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant," Peter agreed.

"I'm going to be a father."

"You are."

"You're going to be a father." It was definitely taking Tony a minute to process.

"I am."

"We're going to be fathers."

"We are."

Tony's smile was sudden, fierce. "I don't believe it. We're going to have a baby."

"Yeah." Peter pulled Tony into a hug, terribly, tremendously happy. "I can't believe it, either."


End file.
